The Second Summer
by Nintendo boy333
Summary: Dipper and Mable go back to Gravity Falls only this time, things have changed.
1. I'm not funny?

Dipper sighed in frustration. "Mable, you are not supposed to make a cat face out of the pieces for Battle Boats!"

"Oh Dipper, cant you have fun once in a while?"  
Just then, Dipper had a flashback of last year.

*flashback*

"What you reading there slick?" Stan asked.

"Oh! I was just catching up on," Dipper checked the cover, "gold chains for old men magazine?"

*New flashback*

"Soos, you've been wrong about stuff all day!"

*Real life*

"You know what Mable, you are right, I need to loosen up." Dipper plopped down on his bed.

-Meanwhile-

"How many times have the Pines family disturbed me? Too many times. I need a new plan in order to be successful against them. But I don't have the journal any more!" Gideon stars throwing a temper tantrum.

-Back at the shack-

Mable starts going crazy. "WHERE IS WADDLES! WENDY, HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?"

"Whoa kid, slow down."

"I cant find Waddles!"

"Its my break in five minuets, I'll help you afterwards." Wendy sat on the stool and started to read a magazine near the cash register. Dipper came downstairs and asks "Mable, am I funny?" She pulls at the collar of her Grinch shirt.

"Oh Dipper, you are smart, serious and organized but just not funny. No offence." Dipper hangs his head and goes back upstairs.

"What's wrong with Dip?" Wendy asks.

"He's not funny so he went to his uhhh… sad place."

"You don't think he's funny? I'm gonna go talk to him.

"You can try." Wendy goes upstairs to find Dipper reading a book.

"You all right Dip?" Wendy asks.

"Go away Wendy, I'm not in the mood."

"Whoa man, I just came to say I think that you are funny." He glances up, but looks back down at his book.

"You think I am funny?"

"Dude, you are hilarious!"

"Really? It just seems to me like something happened to Mable, she usually is nice about this stuff."


	2. Stan's Hideout

-2:00 am-

Stan made sure no one was awake. He put in the code to the vending machine and walked downstairs. He stepped into the elevator forgetting to close the vending machine and dropped the paper with the code to the elevator on it. Soos was the first to wake. His break room started to fill with steam so he got out. Next Dipper and Mable felt a ruckus upstairs and woke up. They met with Soos and found the vending machine. All three walked into it and saw all the dials, coils, blinking lights and vessels. "Whoa, what is this place?" Dipper asked.

"Behind the vending machine, duh!" Mable said. Dipper wasn't amused.

They had seen the elevator and the code input screen. Soos saw a paper and said, "Hey Dip, what does that paper say?" Dipper looked at it and said,

"Soos, I think you just found the key to unlock this elevator!" He input the strange symbols on it. ( ) and it opened. The three went down the elevator and found Stan busily running a computer test. Mable immediately ran over and yelled at Stan, "WHAT THE HECK GRUNKLE STAN I WAS HAVING A NICE DREAM WHERE I HAD A MIGHTYANA!"

"What the heck is a mightyana- wait how did you find me everyone was asleep when I checked!"

"You forgot to close the vending machine and the elevator woke us up." Dipper explained.

"Well, you caught me. Since I am in a good mood, you can each ask one question. Dipper you first."

"What do you do down here?"

"Well, remember that journal? Well, I needed it to activate this portal in order to find my brother, Stanley. Mable, do you have a question?"

"Why does the portal look like Bill upside down?"

"That, I cannot answer. Soos."

"Do you have any ABC books down here?"

"Down the hall and to the left."

"YES!" Soos ran around and finally made it to the correct hallway.

"Now you two need to go back upstairs and head to bed!" Stan yelled. They both obeyed and soon found themselves dreaming sweet dreams that you get on only the starriest nights.

Hey guys. Nintendo here. Quick thing. My favorite pokemon is Mightyana so that is why I chose that pokemon.


	3. PANCAKES!

When Dipper and Mable woke up, they heard Stan yell, "Breakfast!" Dipper and Mable ran downstairs to find Stan making pancakes. "Stan, I thought you hated pancakes!" Mable accused. "Do you want me to take them and give them to Mcgucket?" Mable ran and started eating like crazy! Stan walked over and clicked the remote. Toby determined was on. "Not as hot as last year, but the Gravity falls pool is opened." Then Dipper started rushing now. They both wanted to go to the pool. Afterwards, they begged Stan to let them go. Stan said, "Fine, but I'll be back at 8:00!" 


	4. The Pool

When Dipper and Mable got to the pool, Poolcheck jumped in front of Dipper. "You cant work here again Pines! We have new life guards." Dipper looked over to see Lee and Nate on the life guard chairs. "I don't want to work here again." "Fine but I got my eye on you." He slowly walked away. While Poolcheck was yelling at Dipper, Mable had snuck away and began to look for someone to play Volleyball with. She looked at the slides, no one. Then looked in the whirlpool, no one. Then the diving boards. She then saw a 12 year old red head boy jump off. Mable watched and then swam over to him. "Hey, do you wanna play Volleyball?" Mable asked the red haired boy. The red head laughed, and said yes. The game lasted an hour! Afterwards, Mable and the boy dried off. "I'm Mable, what is your name?" "Nintendo." "Do you want to meet my brother?" "Sure." They walked over to where Dipper was reading in the "perfect seat". "Dipper, this is Nintendo, Nintendo, this is Dipper. "Sup?" Nintendo asked Dipper. "Nothing much." Dipper replied. The three got Ice cream and talked, joked and had fun. Hey guys, Nintendo boy here. Just letting you know thank you for all the supported you have given me and if you like this then read ThisisDipperPines stories because they are awesome. Thanks. \/ peace out. 


	5. Wii U

"Grunkle Stan, can my new friend come over?" Mable asked, already getting on her bike helmet. Dipper, who had been reading a book, joined in and pleaded. "Fine just don't bother me." Mable and Dipper high fived and jumped. They rode their bikes to Nintendo's. Afterwards, they got to the shack, and Nintendo pulled a bag out and opened it. "A Wii U!" Dipper and Mable exclaimed. The three joked, screamed and laughed all night. 


	6. Meet CJ

Gideon stopped his hand again. Why couldn't he knock on the door? "Gideon, you can do this." He finally knocked and saw that a boy about Dipper and Mable's age was opening the door. "Oh, hello! Who might you be?" "I'm Nintendo, you are?" "Gideon Gleeful. Are the Pines twins here?" "I'll get 'em." He watched Nintendo walk in and back out, only when he came back Dipper and Mable were there. "Nintendo wasn't lying about Gideon, he is really here." Dipper told Mable. "Hi Dipper, Mable. Listen, I've been thinking, now that I don't have the journal I can't hurt you. So in conclusion, maybe we should have a truce or be friends." Dipper and Mable looked at each other and then backed into a corner and started whispering. Nintendo was just leaning on a wall. After about five minutes, the twins came back and said, "Prove yourself." "How?" Gideon asked. Just then, a load of buses came and caught Sooss' attention. "Stan tourists!" Soos said, looking out the window. "How many?" Stan asked. "About two buses!" "Hot tomolies!" Wendy was already changing the prices. "We will talk about this later." Dipper said, closing the door on Gideons' face . The three went to the TV room and Dipper plugged in the Wii U. He started playing Windwaker HD. "Dipper, cant we play something multiplayer?" Mable begged. "Not now Mable, I am almost done with the Temple of the Gods." Dipper said. Mable groaned. She still hadn't found Waddles and wanted to play Zel- Waddles! "WADDLES! I AM COMING!" Mable said, triumphal. "Who's Waddles?" Nintendo asked. "Mable's pig." Dipper answered. "A pig?" They heard a voice in the gift shop area and they followed to where they heard it. It was a 12 year old girl, with short brown hair. She was wearing a blue jacket with a Mario shirt. "CJ?" Nintendo asked the mysterious girl. "The one and only. I heard something about a pig, right?" She said. Mable ran up, got in her face and said, "Yes, my pig, have you seen him?" "Does he have a girly tail?" CJ asked. "Yes!" Mable started to get excited. "Does he like to say doorbell?" "OMG YES!" Mable jumped up and down. "Nope haven't seen him," Mable froze, "just kidding. I tied his leash to a sign outside." Mable's face was shocked. "Outside? Outside? WADDLES I AM COMING!" And with that she ran out the door. "Hey, I got to go. It was nice meeting you Dipper. Tell Mable I said goodbye." She winked and then ran off. "How did she know my name?" Dipper asked. Nintendo smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Mable came running in holding Waddles. "I found him!" She said, relived. Dipper and Nintendo laughed. The people that aren't normally in gf are my friends in real life. Just letting you know. Nintendo. 


	7. Robbie!

The next day, the three walked their way to the pool again. Before they got to the pool though, they ran into Robbie. Robbie tripped Dipper and laughed at him. Dipper stood up and walked back about five steps, waving his hands like he was saying no.

**He laughed again and then Nintendo walked up. **

**Nintendo threatened. Robbie laughed harder and started to cough. **

**Nintendo pushed Robbie in the chest and he went flying and the hit a tree, hard. **

**Robbie yelled and ran off, crying but trying to hide it. **

**Mable complimented. **

**Dipper said. Nintendo blushed and then they continued walking. **

**Hey guys, Nintendo here. Two quick things I would like to say. Number 1 sorry for not updating. I was busy with drama and plays. Second thing is that the next three chapters are going to be about what each experience for each person was like. I wont be updating on Saturday or Sunday. Thanks for reading and if you like this story give it a favorite. It really boosts me confidence for writing these stories for you guys. Thanks. \/ peace out.**


	8. ty

this isn't really a chapter i just want to say ty to all who have read and stuck with this story so uhh yeah. If you like this the go to hollyleaflover and read her stories and then go to ThisisDipperPines and read his stories. Again ty for all the support. I dont like talking about numbers but over 800 people have read this in 2 weeks! I think that is good and I hope you all enjoy the next... 80 chapters or however many there may be. ty Nintendo is out! \/ peace 


	9. Dippers pool day

After going to find a table, Dipper took his sandals off and ran in the pool to get to CJ. He only had two minuets till adult swim. He swam to where CJ was in the deep end.

CJ seemed to since him and turned around to catch Dipper off guard right as the bell rang to signal adult swim. They swam out together and walked to the table. Dipper asked, "Hey CJ,"

"Yeah Dipping sauce?" The two did a short chuckle, but then Dipper got back on track.

"How did you find Mables pig?" she smiled

"Well-" she was interrupted by a whistle from pool check. When she looked, there was a girl about 12 jumping off the high dive. "Melody!" CJ ran off and went to get the mystery girl. "Melody, what why and how?"

"I jumped off the high dive, I was bored and I can sneak."

"Sorry Dipper, we are going to have to leave early." CJ said.

"Again." Melody said as she rolled her eyes.

The two left Dipper alone. Nintendo and Mable came to his side to cheer him up. Soon, the three were doing the same as CJ and Melody.


	10. Mable's pool day

Wow! Two updates in one day?! Way to go me! Anyways, the story.

After splitting up from Dipper and Nintendo, Mable ran into the water at full speed. She jumped and dived and did flips and tricks until the bell rang signaling adult swim.

She was upset. She was having fun and doing really cool things, and as soon as she jumped in, she had to get out. She looked around for Nintendo but, for some reason, couldn't find him. She was bored until she saw her two best friends. Candy and Grenda! She snuck up behind the two like a ninja. "HELLO GRENDA AND HELLO CANDY!"

The two jumped, neither had seen her coming. The bell rang again and the three played the rest of the time and had fun with it!


	11. Nintendo's pool day

I AM GUILTY! I am so srry i have not posted in forever. But lets start.

Yeah yeah yeah, all come in to the pool we know. But what happened to Nintendo?

When Dipper and Mabel left Nintendo, he jumped under the water from the high dive, but instead of swimming up, he swam down. He felt the floor that was twenty feet under water and opened his eyes! The water had drained in the bottom and now Nintendo was just standing there. He walked into a wall and a passage opened. He heard the adult swim bell rang. He continued walking in the passage and eventually got to an elevator. He opened it and then clicked the "B" button. Of course for basement. He listened to the horrible elevator music. He opened the door again and then walked out. When out, he saw blinking dials and Tesla coils. Everywhere cords. _I hated putting up the Christmas lights. _Nintendo thought._ I could never find a place to plug them in._ He started to walk down the hallway and then heard someone grunting. "You ok pokeboy?" Nintendo said.

"Nah, just wont work." He said. Nintendo shrugged his shoulders and continued. The hallway was not much longer. When he got to the end, he heard a bell ring again. He looked on the ground and saw the letters SSSF. He took a breath and then walked into the desk at the back of the room. There was somebody in the chair. Nintendo knew who it was. Suddenly, Pokeboy ran into the room and said, "It is working."

"Good, now Nintendo?"

"Yes Leo?" Nintendo replied.

"Dont forget we only have till summer ends."

"I won't"

"Promise you WILL get it."

"I promise."

"And promise to next time bring pizza." Pokeboy asked.

"I don't promise." Nintendo said, and then ran off very fast to catch up to Dipper and Mable.


End file.
